Una Alianza Más Fuerte
by Lakssy-Chan
Summary: Bueno el prologo esta adentro en la historia pasen y leean. Gracias
1. Chapter 1

**Hola les traigo una nueva fanfic donde usaré una forma de escribir. Créanme que esto es difícil para mi, ya que esta historia sera una especie de combinación ya que tendrán a una serie de héroes y tambien villanos en donde buscarán la forma de destruir el mundo.**

 **Bien antes de comenzar con el prólogo les agradezco que hayan leído mis anteriores historias, aunque no comenten no importa vale más las veces que leean.**

 **Esta ves utilizaremos dos series quieren saber cuales son? Bueno una es Danny Phantom y Teen Titans.**

 **Ahora sin mas preámbulos a leer la historia, sin antes de poner los créditos.**

 **Personajes de Danny Phantom y Teen Titans son propiedad de sus propios creadores, yo solo los uso para darle el drama a mi historia.**

Una Alianza Más Fuerte.

Prólogo

*Amity Park

Una ciudad de un aspecto normal sus edificios se veían iluminados. Aun asi se escuchó una explosión, causando que una especie de alboroto.

Danny Phantom un héroe de la ciudad se dedicaba, bueno cuando aparecian seres espectrales a combatirlo y no causarle problemas a su ciudad.

Él se encontraba con su equipo quienes se trataban de Sam Manson su mejor amiga y Tucker Foley otro mejor amigo. Ambos chicos le ayudaban en salvar la ciudad de fantasmas.

Una ves que terminan el chico fantasma se acerca a ellos en donde termina convirtiendose a Danny Fentom. Un chico de cabellera negra ojos azules y un atuendo de blanco con decoraciones rojas y un pantalon de mezclilla y unos tenis color rojo.

Danny: bien, ¿cual fue la cifra de esta noche? -sonrie-

Sam: em... son 26 fantasmas

Tucker: nuevo récord viejo -sonríe-

Danny: jeje sii -embosa una sonrisa-

Mientras que ellos disfrutaban un ser proveniente de la zona fantasma se encontraba monitoreando las lineas del tiempo y espacio.

Clockwork el maestro del tiempo hacia sus rutinas observando cada espejo que poseía en aquella habitación. No paso muho tiempo cuando detectó en unos de los espejos donde se mostraba a Phantom en una situación.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando una explosión se hizo presente en la habitación, Clockwork miro hacia aquel situación cuando noto una silueta que se le hizo muy familiar.

Clockwork: Dan...

El maestro del tiempo no dijo nada pues un rayo ectoplasmico color verdoso fue quien pudo notar entre la cortina de humo, aquel ataque lo recibió el maestro del tiempo haciendolo estrellarse contra el muro soltando asi el báculo del tiempo.

Clockwork intentó alcanzarlo pero le fue imposible ya que sintió como una fuerza lo obligaba a estar en el suelo, miro que era el pie de Dan Phantom quien se mostraba con una sonrisa maligna.

Dan: hola Clockwork ¿cuanto tiempo no? -sonríe malvadamente-

Clockwork no dijo nada ya que miro como Dan Phantom poseia su mano enfrente dispuesto a lanzar otro ataque.

Una ves derrotado a Clockwork, Dan miro el báculo y con un plan llego a su mente dando a entender que podia ser bueno para él.

Dan: volveré a la linea del tiempo jajaja -toma el báculo-

Dan comenzo a destruir el lugar, para luego irse de aquel lugar en busca de un sitio en donde pudiera ocultarse mientras llevaba su plan a acabó.

*Jump City

Una ciudad que siempre posee villanos de todo tipo. Solo que en aquella ciudad estaba siendo cuidadosamente protegida por cinco jóvenes héroes, conocidos como Teen Titans aquellos cinco jovenes héroes estaban compuesto por:

Robin lider del equipo sus habilidades eran artes marciales por asi decirlo yabque sabia muy bien el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, utilizaba en algunos casos sus artefactos muy especiales.

Cyborg este sujeto es mitad humano ya que antes habían tenido un accidente provocandi que partes de su cuerpo terminaran siendo mecánicas tenia una fuerza excelente y una inteligencia sumamente audaz y efectiva con la tecnología.

Starfire una chica extraterrestre con el aspecto de una ser humana, sus habilidades eran volar utilizaba sus poderes para defenderse como superfuerza y las conocidas starbolts.

Raven esta chica lúgubre venida de otra dimensión por asi decirlo (ya que no conosco muy bien su origen) usaba las conocida energia oscura dandole una forma de proteger la ciudad por medio de su magia.

Chico Bestia este personaje tenia una enorme habilidad de estar cambiando de apariencias a animales terrestres o diferentes tipos que fueran de este mundo.

Los cinco formaban el equipo de Teen Titans, esa tarde se encontraban cómodos en la torre Cyborg como era siempre jugaban con Chico Bestia a los clásicos juegos de carreras mientras que al fondo podia notarse el estusiasmo de Starfire y de Robin mientras que Raven se encontraba en su habitación como siempre leyendo sus libros.

Durante su lectura pudo notar un tema que hizo que quera confundida pensando que aquella forma era imposible.

Raven: ¿"agujero del tiempo-espacio"? Esto es imposible -sin emoción alguna-

No paso mucho tiempo cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta se percató de que era Starfire quien venia dispuesta a invitarla a ir por una pizza.

Raven miro a la chica pelirroja para luego acceder, aun asi el tema anteriot habia dejado un poco de duda en ella.

Una ves en la sala con los demás listos para ir a dicha pizzería, cuando se escuchan las alarmas dando a conocer de que habia peligro.

Los los jóvenes se dispusieron la salida en ver quien seria el causante de la interrupción de su salida.

Llegaron al lugar del combate en donde notaron como un villano conocido como Red X hacia su aparecion.

Robin: Red X deja esos y rindete -molesto-

Red X: crees que te haré caso niño de bonito -burlón-

Cada quien comenzo a atacarlo aun asi le fue imposible propinarle un golpe al chico cosa que provocó un severa molestia a Robin.

Debido a que el villano termino por desaparecer de los ojos de cada super héroe, era él único que no podían detener debido a las habilidades que poseía.

Una ves que regresaron cada quien se tomo un descanso y Raven se habia ido a su habitación a continuar leyendo aquel tema que habia resultado muy interesante.

 **Bien, que les parecio la historia?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado muy pronto veran mas capítulo y lamento la tardanza en subir un fic nuevo.**

 **Los estudios son los que me matan, pero bueno regrese con este proyecto que me habian pedido. Y habra muchos triángulos amorosos ya lo verán jeje...**

 **Bueno gracias por leer, nos leeremos luego muchas gracias.**

 **Adiós lectores.**


	2. Chapter 2

Una Alianza Más Fuerte.

Capítulo 2:

Una nueva ciudad.

Dan se encontraba solo, una ves que habia llegado a aquella ciudad pudo percatarse que en sus manos no se encontraba Sam, dando a entender que cuando cruzaron tal pareciera que se habian separados.

Dan observó la ciudad con detenimiento para luego elevarse a continuar buscando a Sam.

Sam habia despertado en un callejón miro a los lados dandose cuenta de que no habia nadie, se levantó y acercándose a la banqueta pudo notar como la gente caminaba tranquilamente.

Sam: (¿en donde estoy? Esto no es Amity Park...) -preocupada-

Sam miraba los edificios con detenimiento hasta que llego en un lugar donde se podian mostrar una serie de televisores mostrando la emisión de un noticiero.

Reportera: buenos dias Jump City, estas son las noticias New 0, esta mañana los jóvenes titatenes captura a un ladrón por robar mas de 1 millón de dolares... ahora que ha sido captura a regresado...

Sam miro con detenimiento a cada uno para luego comenzar a caminar el motivo habia visto a Dan debido al reflejo que habia provocado aquel vidrio.

Ella corrio entre la multitud pensando que una ves que se alejara lo suficiente pudiera comenzar a actuar y vestirse de otra manera.

Danny habia despertado en una especie de silla se encontraba atado por medio de unas barras metálicas.

Danny: rayos como me eh metido en esto... -mirando el metal-

Pudo darse cuenta de que se encontraba eb forma humano dando a preocuparse de que se habian enterado de su forma humana.

Danny: rayos...

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Robin aparecio seguido de los demás.

Danny: ¿quienes son ustedes? -molestó-

Robin: aqui nosotros hacemos las preguntas... ahora dinos tú, ¿quien eres?

Danny miro a cada uno de los integrantes dando a entender que eran demasiados aun asi pudo detectar que aquel metal no detenia a un fantasma. Danny sonrio y se transformó, los demas se apresuraron pero Danny se hizo intangible.

Se elevi un poco siendo intangible mientrs veia que los demas buscaban al chico. Danny quedo pensativo en el aire para luego hablar sin aparecer.

Danny: por favor, no vengo a pelear... solo he venido por una amiga... y detener a un psicopata... -serio-

Robin: como sabremos que dices la verdad... -sereno, observando a los lados-

Danny: entiendan... no me importa este sitio solo quiero buscarla a ella y detener a ese sujeto...

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Danny apareció Raven lo atacó haciendo que quedara en el suelo los que se encontraban ahi miraron con precaución a un posible ataque.

Pero antes de que atacará la alarma sonó, dando a conocer quieb alguien atacaba la ciudad.

Los héroes se dirigieron mientras que Robin miro al chico salir por el techo deduciendo que tenja razon? O algo asi?

Dan se encontraba destruyendo la ciudad buscando con detenimiento a Sam ya tenia demasiado y se estaba cansando asi que como última alternativa comenzo a destruir toda la ciudad.

Dan: Sam si no sales en estos momentos destruir esta maldita ciudad... -lanzando rayos ectoplasmico-

No paso mucho tiempo cuando dan habia recibido un golpe por una especie de artefacto quien parecia un boomerang.

Dan: creo que tengo con quien divertirme mientras te buscó -embosa una sonrisa-

Dan miro a los cinco integrantes quien se mostraron un tanto serios.

Robin: deja de destruir la ciudad... -sereno-

Dan: nadie me a mandando -embosa una sonrisa-

Dan comenzo a lanzar una serie de rayos ectoplasmico para luego notar a ambas chicas quien se acercaba por el buelo este se divido en tres mas para asi no tuviera problema alguno.

Danny miraba como los cinco chicos mostraban rudeza ante Dan pero no fueron suficientes para detenerlo, una ves que miro que Robin continuaba de pie, no le quedo de otra que interponerse.

Danny: ¡OYE ANCIANO DEJA DE SER TAN IDIOTA! -sonríe lanza rayos ectoplasmico-

Dan recibo aquel rayo para luego mirar a Danny quien se mostraba ante él con sus manos emanando energia verdosa.

Dan: vaya pensé que te quedarias en Amity Park... -sonrie-

Danny: no, te llevaste a Sam eso no puedo tolerarlo -molestó-

Danny lanzó unos cuantos rayos ectoplasmico causando asi una enorme cortina de humo. Dan por su parte se elevó para luego dirigirse a el con la tipica sonrisa mientras salia su lengua como una serpiente.

Danny miro aquello para luego esquivarlo lo que no tomo en cuenta fue un segundo Dan quien aparecio propinandole un duro golpe haciendo que se estrellara contra el muro.

Danny con dificultad pudo levantarse mientras que Dan se detenía enfrente de él.

Dan: ¿que pasara ahora... tu y yo no somos tan compatibles... podre deshacerme de tu sin ningún problema -sonríe-

No paso mucho cuando una energía oscura lo atrapó miro como la creadora de aquello tenia sus manos ej dirección de el mientras sus ojos estaban de color blanco y decia las palabras: azharat-minthroz-zhintoz.

Dan: ustedes seres inferiores nunca podran lastimarme -sonríe-

Dan se hizo intangible para luego ser atacados por los demas aun asi Dan se le habia fácil. Hasta que se detuvo a lo lejos para hacer el Ghostly Wail provocando unas ondas sonoras provocando severos destrozos.

Los titanes se cubrían los oidos aun asi al aire provocado por aquel sonido hizo que terminarán estrellándose contra los muros.

Sam que se encontraba cerca de la batalla miro aquello, aun ves que Dan termino aquello cambio la mirada a Danny.

Dan: ahora... -lo toma del cuello- ... te destruire -embosa una sonrisa malvada-

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Dan recibió una especie de ataque buscó al atacante para darse cuenta de que era Sam que usaba una arma muñequera.

Dan: al fin... -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: bien... vamos si entonces -serena-

Dan: hmp... -sonrie-

Dan se dividió en dos para luego uno de ellos se dirigió a ella, mientras otro tomaba a Danny.

Sam miro aquello para luego lanzar otro ataque. Chico Bestia quien despertaba miro aquello para lanzarse sobre el fantasma para luego hacer que desapareciera, provocándole a Dan una especie de punzada, Dan soltó a Danny y se fue contra Sam dispuesta a llevársela nuevamente.

Danny miraba aquello se levanto con dificultad pero por desgracia habia sido una mala jugada pues volvio a caer. Miro cono Dan habia tomado a Sam para luego desaparecer de aquel lugar.

Danny quedo molestó golpeaba el suelo una y otra ves con su puño mientras que continuaba en forma fantasma. Sintio la mirada de los titanes quien se miraban confundidos.

Robin: ¿ahora puedes explicarnos? -sereno-

Danny observó con detenimiento a los cinco seres para luego levantarse toco sus costado pues ahi poseia una herida. Él accedio con la cabeza para luego los titanes lo guiará hasta la torre.

Danny se encontraba sentando mientra habia sido rodeado por los cinco chicos héroes. Danny estando en su forma humana pudo hacia tener una severa explicación de lo que pasaba.

Danny: Dan Phantom es mi yo en un futuro de 10 años, mi dimensión es muy diferente a la suya...

Starfire: ustedes son seres... mmm... como se dicen eso...

Cyborg: fantasmas -completando la frase de star-

Danny: si... yo soy mitad fantasma soy el héroe que protege mi ciudad... pero eso no es el caso -se levanta- tengo que buscar a Sam y pronto -sereno-

Danny dio un paso sintió un fuerte dolor en la costilla aun asi eso no le impidió que se trasformara en fantasma.

Danny: no intenten meterse sus poderes no podrán dañarlo -serio-

Robin: en eso te equivocas nosotros nos meterenos debido a que esta es nuestra ciudad... -serio-

Ambos se mirarob ambos mostraban una seriedad dando a entender que no podían llevarse bien o algo por el estilo.

Danny salio por el techo siendo intangible, en cuestión de minutos tomo la dirección para continuar la búsqueda cosa que fue difícil pues no conocia dicha ciudad y seria difícil encontrar a Dan.

Danny: (demonios esto sera mas que difícil) -molesto-

No paso mucho tiempo cuando unos cuantos explosiones hicieron su aparecion pudo darse cuenta que Dan tenia un encuentro con seres que le eran imposible de golpear.

Dan miro con molestia mientras que en su poder tenia a Sam quien poseía un poder ectoplasmico como si fuera una cuerda, mientras que este atacaba a unos cuantos enemigos entre ellos era el conocido grupo la colmena.

Dan: que patético es este mundo -sereno-

Sam: entonces regresa lo que has robado y regresame a mi ciudad -molesta-

Dan: no, necesito que tu seas asesinada...

Sam: ¿que? Pero si dijiste que no necesitabas de Danny

Dan: nunca dije que tendria que estar asi... sabes ahora que formo parte del tiempo puedp existir sin que Danny viva... asi que si te asesinó, Danny morira también asi tendre Amity Park para destruirla -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: eres un... -molesta-

Dan miro aquellos "villanos" para luego comenzar a hablar.

Dan: ustedes seran mis lacayos asi que a donde me acomodo -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny habia perdido la ubicación de Dan provocando asi un pequeño percanse, aun asi no le tomo muho cuando alguien apareció, su sujeto idéntico a Clockwork hizo su aparecion su capucha era color amarilla.

Danny: tu eres el hermano de Clockwork -mirandolo-

Paradox: asi es y veo que no te dio la importancia de quedarte y pedirme permiso -voz tranquila-

Danny: lo lamento, pero Dan...

Paradox: lose, vi tu encuentro... pero no es muy eficiente tu novia puede terminar peor...

Danny: ¿mi novia? -sonrojado- pero Sam y yo... -interrumpido-

Paradox: Dan piensa que viniendo a otra dimension puede hacer lo que el guste, aunque tenga el báculo de Clockwork no es muy poderoso o si -mira a Danny-

Danny: aqui no hay la tecnología fantasma que necesito y aqui el viene siendo poderoso -sereno-

Paradox: al igual que tu ¿no es asi? -lo mira-

Danny: ... -baja su mirada-

Paradox: ustedes no pueden pelear aqui no son de esta dimensión, aqui podrian causar un cambió muy drástico -serio-

Danny no habló dedujo un poco para que luego escuchar una voz mas quien llegaba a la zona se volteó para notar que era Robin.

Robin: yo podría ayudarlo -sereno-

Paradox miro al héroe quedando sorprendido por su aparecion pues nunca se habia esperado su llegada.

Paradox: es una batalla que el mismo debe de lidiar -serio-

Robin: entonces me meteré -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: no pienso meter a mas gente inocente a mis problemas... Paradox puedes mandar un mensaje a Tucker...

Paradox: claro

Danny: bien...

Los cuatros jóvenes héroes se encontraban en la torre descansando después de un día de batalla contra seres de otras dimensiones.

Raven habia regresado a su habitación en donde continuó leyendo acerca de dicho tema.

Dando la conclusión que podria ser un completo cambio en la vida aun así le faltaba mucho por aprender si esto comenzaba a empeorar.

La noche se abrió paso y con ellos a Robin quien ingresaba esta ves seguido por Fentom quien miraba la habitación un tanto tranquila hasta que nota a Starfire quien le sonrie a Robin.

Starfire: amigo Robin, que bueno que has llegado -sonriendo-

Robin: si, ¿donde estan los demas? -confundido-

Starfire: los demas se encuentran entrenando mientras que Raven esta en su habitación... -sonríe-

Robin: podrias llamar a los demas tengo algo que decirles

Star accedió y fue en búsqueda de cada uno de los integrantes mientras que Danny tenia una mirada perdida no sabia que pensar o hacer.

Las cosas habian empeorado en donde se encontraba Dan, haciendo asi que destruyera aquellas instalaciones, aun asi no obtuvo remedio al no tener los tratos que el queria.

Antes de marcharse se percató de una presencia un sujeto enmascarado sostenia a Sam quien continuaba atada.

Sam: ... -asustada- ayudame...

Dan miro como si no le importará hasta que el hombre le tomo de los cabellos haciendo que Sam gritara. En cuestión de minutos el hombre le dio la espalda y se fue con ella.

Sam: ¡DANNY! -temerosa-

Dan escuchó eso y reaccionó rápido, se dirigió hacia aquel sujeto quien corria atraves de los edificios el se puso delante del hombre aque quedó un tanto soprendido solto a la chica provocando que diera un gemido de dolor, esto hizo que Dan se molestará aun más.

Dan: vas a morir primero... -molesto-

El hombre comenzo a lanzar sus patadas y golpes pero de la misma manera Dan podia esquivarlo con facilidad, provocando que aquel ser no le quedara mas remedio que utilizar unos cuantos explosivos provocando una distracción en el fantasma.

Aun asi Dan comenzó a atacarlo de una manera brutal haciendo que el tambien resultará herido.

Dan: ahora tu moriras... -emanando energía ectoplasmico de su mano-

?: supongo que hariamos una excelente pareja ... -voz tranquila-

Dan: a mi no me importa... -serio-

?: te hare un trato... -lo mira-

Dan quedo observando aquel sujeto cosa que dudó en cuestión de minutos se acercó a Sam quien la desató.

Dan: no hago tratos con nadie -serio-

?: sera mucho mejor de lo que piensas -serio-

Sam miro aquella situación dedujo que Dan aun tenia su lado humano aunque el negara eso sabia que el tenia aquellos sentimientos.

Sam: ... Dan... Danny... -temerosa-

Dan volteó a verla con un gestó de confusión para luego observar al sujeto quien continuaba de pie.

?: yo puedo deshacerme de aquellos que te molestan para que hagas lo que quieras -sereno-

Dan pensó para luego... observar a Sam. Sus pensamientos era aquellos recuerdos, antes de que ocurriera aquella explosión en donde su lado humano no alcanzó a salvar a la gente que amaba.

Para luego accedió por completo a lo que dijo aquel sujeto.

?: bien a escogido bien...

Dan: cuidado si llegas a traicionarme... -toma a Sam y se va-

Aquel hombre quedo un tanto desconcertados pues no entendía el motivo de aquellas palabras del hombre fantasma repentinamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Una Alianza Más Fuerte.

Capítulo 3:

Tratos

Danny habia quedado pensando sus pensamientos habian sido sacados por una chica pelirroja quien se acercó con un plato de alimento hecha por ella.

Starfire: amigo invitado, gustas probar... -mostrando su guiso-

Danny: por favor solo dime Danny y... -mira el guiso- no gracias... no tengo hambre -baja la mirada-

Starfire: oh, esta bien amigo Danny -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: ok... -miró con confusión-

Danny se alejo acercándose a la ventana mirando detenidamente el océano.

Danny: (Sam necesito encontrarte...)

Raven quien llegó en donde estaba Starfire quedó observando al chico de 17 años de edad.

Raven: ¿ahora que le pasa? -mira a Starfire-

Starfire: hug... -se encoge de hombro-

No paso mucho tiempo cuando se escuchó a Robin ingresar por la puerta.

Robin: Danny... -serio- ... hay que hacer uba especie de plan para detener a aquel sujeto...

Danny: ... no habra nada que puedan hacer entienden... -serio-

Ambos se veian serenos pareciera que no se llevaban bien debido a ciertas cosas, una era de que Starfire le daba mas atención provocando que el lider de lls titanes se molestará y dos era que no solia decir mucha información acerca de lo que pasaban.

Strafire: amigo Robin, ¿podemos hacer algo para ayudarlos? -mirando a Robin-

Robin: supongo que no te importa esa chica quien buscas... -sin romar en cuenta la pregunta de Starfire-

Danny: eso... -baja la mirada-... asi como lo haces como ella... -se transforma en fantasma- ...

Robin: ... -sorprendido con una gotita de sudor-... ese no es el tema... -trata de cambiar el tema-

Danny miro aquello para luego comenzar a elevarse un poco. Salio a la azotea en donde miro con detenimiento.

Mientras que abajo se encontraba Starfire, Raven y Robin, quien se miraban un tanto serios. Raven decidió irse a su habitación dejando a ambos chicos solos.

Starfire: amigo Robin, ¿crees que el nos ayudara? -sorprendida-

Robin: no lose, pero necesito que el pueda decirnos mas... -la mira- sabes me gustaria preguntarte algo Starfire...

Starfire: si claro dime amigo Robin -sonrie-

Robin: bueno... yo... t-te... -tartamudea-

No paso mucho cuando se escucho la alarma dando conocer el enemigo que se disponia o ya habia atacado.

Cada uno habia ido en búsqueda de aquel fugitivo o villano.

Dan habia dejado a Sam en una especie de guarida en donde podian notarse enormes tubos metalicos. Sam observó a Dan quien la dejo para darle la espalda.

Sam: ... Dan... realmente no quieres asesinarme... ¿verdad?

Dan: si... lo haré... -serio-

Sam: se que tu no quieres... se que siguies siendo Danny...

Dan: hug... nunca volvere a ser ese niño tonto... -sereno-

Sam: entonces porque no dejaste que ese sujeto me dañara... -lo mira-

*P.O.V. Dan*

Pude notar como Sam me miraba con aquellos orbes violetas aquellos ojos que nunca podia olvidar. Me odia por no a ver tenido el poder suficiente para recatarla aquella ves en que hubo la explosión en The Natsy Burger. Y ahora que estaba con ella...

¡Aarg! Odiaba verla triste sabiendo de lo que me decia lo habia dejado en el pasado, aunque Plasmius nos haya separado de mi lado humano conmigo se unieron también poca emociones.

La primera ves que la mire en el futuro deduje que tenia que... decirle la verdad... decirle lo que la quería mucho.

Escuche mi nombre desde su boca, la mire que continuaba con aquella confusion y tristeza.

Sam: por favor, deja de ser un ser malvado... -acercándose-

Dan: lo siento... pero no puedo ...

Sam: ¿porque?

No sabia que decirle... queria que le diera un porque... que le dijera que la sigo amando aunque tenga este aspecto.

Dan: ... yo... -abrazandola- ... lo siento no puedo decirte la verdad... tengo miedo de que...

No pude continuar algo en me decia que tenia que llevarla de nuevo aun asi no tuve la valentía.

Dan: ... -se zafa- no puedo, continuare con las cosas... y si para eso tengo que cambiar tendre que hacerlo -serio-

Sam: pensé que...

Dan: nunca pienses que yo pueda cambiar porque eso nunca pasara... -molestó-

Mire tus ojos al borde de que derramaras lágrimas no perdonaba por ser asi pero tenia que hacerlo. Algo en mi me decia que una ves teniendo el camino libre podria... no... si lo hacia... la perderia... no... no quiero perderla... no, no... ¡no otra ves!

Dan: ahora descansa... que mañana no es... -interrumpido-

?: con que es aqui donde se quedaran eh... -sereno-

De nuevo este tipo ya comenzaba a artarme... no podia usar mis poderes debido al temor de lastimar a mi Sam no queria hacer aquello.

Miro mirar aquel sujeto de mascara bicolor me provocaba unas ganas de asesinar.

Dan: eso que... no te pedi tu opinión -tranquilo-

?: vamos ambos queremos destruir a nuestros propios rivales... asi que hagamos un trato detengo a esos titanes y tu... -mira a la chica-

Dan: ... ella no tiene nada que ver... -sereno- y eso lo pensare despues ahora largo... -sereno-

?: entonces...

Escuche un estruendo pude notar a aquellos sujetos y ajora venian con Danny, todo un fracaso. Noté que Sam se aproximaba a Danny pero la detuve y la aleje de él, dando a entender que no queria que se fuera con él.

Danny: Dan suelta a Sam ahora... -sereno-

Dan: eso nunca...

En cuestion de minutos note como el se disponia a golpearme aleje a Sam para crear un pequeño domo sobre ella haciendo asi que nadie la pudiera alejar de mi.

*Fin de P.O.V. Dan*

Danny miraba con un tanto de molestia a Dan el motivó simple, habia encerrado a su Sam en aquel domo y eso no se los permitiria.

Paradox observaba con cierta seriedad aquellos enormes espejo hasta que noto la presencia de Clockwork.

Paradox: hermano... Danny Phantom se esta haciendo su propio futuro... -sereno-

Clockwork: ... ves lo que estoy notando, veo que Danny Phantom será el nuevo Dan Phantom si no hacemos que regrese a su dimension -serio-

Paradox: que hay de tu báculo...

Clockwork: lo obtendre una ves que este Dan y Danny Phantom en su dimensión...

Paradox tomo su momento para luego utilizar su báculo dando dos golpes al suelo.

Danny comenza a estar de una manera negativa aun asi continuo hasta que se detuvieron... el tiempo hizo que todo lo que se encontraba en ese lugar desapareciera y se tomara en otro lugar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se mostro nuevamente en Amity Park pero esta ves se podían mirar a los titanes en dicha ciudad.

Danny miro aquel lugar para luego notar a Dan quien se mostro de una manera sorprendida.

Dan: demonios... -sereno-

Dan saco el báculo de Clockwork para que luego Danny seguido de Robin se dispusieran a dirigirse para quitarle dicho artefacto.

Dan miro con asombro al notar a los dos chicos enfrente. Los demas se encontraban observando con molestia a al hombre ellos sabian quien era y ese era Slade quieb se mostraba de una manera serena.

Robin habia podido saber aquello, pero eso no le impidió para ayudar a Danny a detener a Dan.

Dan miro con molestia para luego utilizar sus poderes ectoplasmico como si fuera una cuerda haciendo que terminaran siendo unidos hacia un muro.

Slade miro con seriedad, mostrando con una tranquilidad para notar a la chica ojivioleta.

Slade: ¿que pasa... ? -tranquilo-

Sam mostraba una tristeza miraba a Danny peleando contra su yo del futuro provocando que unas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

Dan habia terminado en el suelo sus heridad se habian presentado. Y con ello a un Tucker quien se aproximaba con Valery en su trineo volador.

Valery apunto a los enemigos eh inclusive a los jovenes héroes. Para luego Tucker quien sacó un termo para lanzarlo a Danny.

Los jóvenes héroes miraban con una sorpresa increíble al mirar como Danny obtenia aquel cilindro.

Aun asi Dan no parecía rendirse se levanto nuevamente para luego hacer la Ghostly Wail provocando que todos los seres presentes terminarán alejados.

Dan: jajaja... aun no me has derrotado... -saca el báculo-

Clockwork: ¡alto ahí! -apareciendo-

Dan: ni lo creas Clockwork -embosa una sonrisa malvada- ¡TIEMPO FUERA! jajajaj

El entorno se trastorno o se detuvo todos los presentes se veían un tanto sorprendido.

Dan tomo aquello para salir de aquel lugar dejando a todos en aquel sitio, pero antes dr que cruzará el portal pudo mirar a Sam quien se veía un tanto triste. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza e ingresó al portal sin ningún remedio alguno.

Dan aparecio en la zona fantasma en el castillo de Clockwork en donde miro el inmenso espejo que los llevaria a su nuevo mundo donde provocaria destrucción en absoluto.

Una ves que ingresó es espejo e cuartio por completo, el tiempo se retomó haciendo que los jóvenes héroes incluyendo a Danny Phantom y demás regresaran al estado normal.

Clockwork miro a su alrededor para luego dirigirse hacia la zona fantasma. Dando a conocer que el portal que conectaba habia sido destruida.

Clockwork: Danny Phantom, dejare a cargó... -sereno-

Danny: ¿de que estas hablando?

Clockwork: Paradox y yo no calculamos al obtener mi báculo y sin mi báculo, yo dejaré de existir -embosa una leve sonrisa-

Danny: no te preocupes recuperare tu báculo de una forma u otra ya lo verás -serio-

Clockwork: bien, te daré los dias necesarios, pero no te surgieron que te apresures -serio-

Clockwork regresó a la zona fantasma dejando a ciertos chicos en aquella ciudad.

Danny miro a cada uno de ellos para luego hablar.

Danny: no ppdre hacerlo solo asi que haré el trato que me ofreciste -mirando a Robin, serio-

Robin lo miro con seriedad, para luego acceder mientras apretaban sus manos, como si fuera un saludo.

Raven miro como Slade se habia alejado rápidamente haciendo asi que Robin no lo siguiera pues no tenia la fuerza suficiente para irse o provocar daño en absoluto.

Danny se acercó a Sam quien se encontraba un tanto preocupada, no habló mucho, cuando Danny sintió unos brazos rodear su cuello, era Sam quien lo abrazaba de una manera de que si lo soltara él se iría, Danny la rodeó con sus brazos haciendo la misma acción.

Los chicos habian sido acogidos por Sam en unas de las casas que sus padres habian comprado en la Ciudad, era grande especial para un familia de varios integrantes.

Sam: espero y sea de su agrado -embosa una sonrisa-

Robin: no importa, es cómodo -con una leve sonrisa-

Raven: bien ire a descansar -se retira-

Los demas se dirigieron a la sala de la casa mirando con sorpresa como Tucker sacaba una Pc de su mochila.

Sam: por lo menos no usas tu PDA -sonrie, mientras cruza sus brazos-

Tucker: sigo usando mi PDA -saca el mini computador de su bolsillo- ... aparte no entiendo porque Danny quiere que me comunique... -confundido-

Cyborg: necesitaras mas que eso para tener una mejor resolución sin gastar tanta electricidad... -mirando el computador-

Tucker: lo haria pero solo sera a corto plazo... Valery, puedes pasarme un poco de energía...

Valery paso una extencion en donde se mostró un conector de luz.

Danny bajó esta ves acompañado de Starfire quien la habia guiado por toda la casa, ya que la chica tamaraneana hacia rogado y aunque Sam se moría de celos pudo soportar lo ocurrido.

Danny: tuck... ya tienes la señal...

Tucker: ¡listo!

En cuestión de tiempo un caños que proyectaba las imagenes de la computadora se hicieron presente mostrando a Vlad Plasmius.

Plasmius: oh Daniel que grata llamada -sonrie-

Danny: dejate de tonterias Plasmius... tenemos un serio problema y necesito tu ayuda seguido de Daniela... -serio-

Plasmius: ahora que has hecho -en burla-

Danny: busca a un sujeto conocido... -mira a Robin-

Robin: Slade, es un sujeto sumamente fuerte -le muestra una fotografia-

Plasmius: interesante veo que tienes compañía pero hare eso... por el momento -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: bien solo eso te encargó... -serio-

Dicho esto la comunicación se detuvo haciendo que los reunidos miraran con un tanto de seriedad a Danny y Robin.

Danny: ¿piensas que esto resultará? -mira a Robin-

Robin: mientras que él lo busca, nosotros buscaremos una forma de regresar... -sereno-

Sam: por el momento pueden quedarse aqui, mis padres estan en viaje de negocios -con una leve sonrisa-

Starfire: eso es genial, podran tener mas aliados -embosa una sonrisa-

Cyborg: Star... ella no se refiere a ese tipo de aliados... -se la lleva a darle la explicación-

Los jóvenes se separaron dejando a los cinco en aquella casa, mientras que los demas se iban a sus respectivas casas.


	4. Chapter 4

Una Alianza Más Fuerte.

Capítulo 4:

Malos entendimientos Pt. 1

Otro días más se asomaba por Amity Park la ciudad conocida: ciudad fantasmal.

Cinco héroes se encontraban despierto y ahora en esos momentos se encontraban en la cocina, Cyborg habia decidió preparar el desayuno ya que si Starfire hacia dicha comida terminaría moviéndose.

OoOoOoOoO

Fentom se encontraba en la preparatoria no tenia pensando en ingresar en dicha institución ya que tenia visita en su dimensión.

Asi que decidieron seguido de Sam y Tucker dirigirse a dicha casa en donde se encontraban los visitantes.

Una ves en dicha casa miraron con sorprensa como cada quien tenia su forma de vida, desde Raven hasta Chico Bestia.

Chico bestia terminó por acercarse a Sam para pedirle ciertas cosas que irían en la casa.

Chico Bestia: podrias conseguirme un videojuego -haciendo carita de perrito-

Sam: ok... vere que puedo hacer -mirando con un poco de nervios-

Raven: posees libros en este lugar -serena-

Sam: si, hay una biblioteca sigueme -se adelanta-

Sam se habia ido dejando a Danny y Tucker con los demás.

Danny: ustedes nunca pod... -se activa mi sentido fantasma- genial más problemas... -fastidiado- ¡vamos Tucker!

Robin: !Espera! ¿A donde crees que vas? -sereno-

Tucker: hay problemas

Danny se transformó y salio ppr el techo siendo intangible cosa que Tucker siguió, Robin decidió seguirlo pero esta ves Starfire siguió al chico pelinegro.

Dejando a Raven, Chico Bestia y Cyborg en casa seguido de Sam quien se encontraba con Raven, claro, le mostraba la libreria.

OoOoOoOo

Danny habia llegadi a dicha zona miro a todos lados para darse cuenta de fantasma conocido como el caballero del terror quien se mostraba de una forma moleta.

Danny: ¿que haces aquí? -sereno-

CT: acabar con tu vida asi como se depara la vida -serio-

El caballero de terrer lanzo una serie de ataques haciendo que Danny esquivara, lanzos rayos ectoplasmico al fantasma ocacionando que se estrellara contra el muro.

Robin y Starfire miraron con sorpresa aquel caballero para luego ayudar a Phantom quien habia recibido un ataque de dicho fantasma.

Robin saco su garrocha (o bastón como quieran llamarlo) para atacar aquel sujeto, al mirar que no podía lastimarlo quedo un tanto sorprendido. Veia como su garrocha traspasaba el cuerpo de aquel ser.

El caballero de terror lanzó un ataque, cosa que Robin pudo esquivar con facilidad.

Desde lejos se encontraba Tucker quien apuntaba con arma hacia dicho fantasma, esperaba el momento necesario. Hasta que pudo notar como la chica de ojos esmeraldas lanzaba una serie de starbolts hacia el oponente.

Pero a la ves que Robin fue de lo mismo no habia provocado nada en absoluto, Phantom miro como el caballero de terror se preparaba para atacar a ambos cuando en eso se pudo adelante y creó un domo cubriendo a ambos héroes.

Tucker tomo aquel momento para luego lanzar aquel disparo haciendo que el caballero del terror terminará retirado de los chicos.

Danny deshizo aquel domo de energía para luego apuntar con sus manos, sus ojos se transtornaron azules y de sus manos creo el conocido hielo congelando al fantasma. Después de estar congelado saco el termo y lo absorbió.

Robin ayudaba a Starfire a levantarse, para luego observar a Danny quien seguia de pie.

Robin: ¿como es posible que puedas encerrarlos en un termo? -sereno-

Danny: su tecnolo... -interrumpido-

Danny fue interrumpido por una chica quien llego y lo abrazo de una manera sorpresiva la chica de larga cabellera negra y ojos aguamarina daban de que hablar, lucia un cuerpo sumamente hermoso para los chicos cosas que las chicas envidiaban.

Danny: Paulina... -un tanto nervioso-

Paulina: si Danny Phantom -sonríe-

Danny: podrias quitarte necesito irme...

Paulina: no...

Paulina continuo abrazado del chico hasta que miro al pelinegro con antifaz quien se encontraba conversando con Starfire.

Rápidamente se fue en dirección al lider titan, mientras que Starfire vea con una especie de sorpresa por la ocurrencia de aquella humana. Provocando una especie de molestia grande.

Paulina: eres muy apuesto... ¿cual es tu nombre? -embosando una sonrisa-

Tucker/Danny

Tucker: vaya crees que eso cambie...

Danny: no lose, pero es la primera ves que siento que sere libre dd los abrazo de Paulina -embosa una sonrisa-

Tucker: parace que la pelirroja no se ve muy feliz -señala discretamente-

Danny: cierto... sera mejor que la nos vayamos Paulina quera llevárselo a dar un paseo...

Tucker: bien...

Los dos se acercaron a Star quien cambió su molestia a tristeza, Danny tomo aquello para luego tocar el hombro de la chica.

Danny: vámonos... antes de que lleguen los reporteros... -sereno-

Starfire: pero.. -observa a Robin- ¿que hay de robin?

Danny: estará bien... te lo aseguró -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny emprendió el vuelo mientras tomaba la mano de su compañero, Starfire noto que Robin era jalado por Paulina para luego mirar a Danny con una leve sonrisa.

Danny: vienes -embosa una sonrisa-

Starfire: si -sonríe levemente-

Ella se elevó para irse junto con Danny con los demás en la casa de Sam quien en aquellos momentos descansaban, mientras se quedaban en aquella dimensión.

Starfire llego con una mirada triste dando a entender que se encontraba devastada al mirar como su amor platónico era alejado por una chica de otra dimensión.

Danny se acerco a ella, dándole una disculpa por la forma de ser de aquella persona.

Starfire: no te preocupes amigo Danny... yo no le gustó -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: bueno tal ves eso cambia las cosas, pero son amigos... es nornal que se preocupen entre ustedes -embosa una sonrisa-

Tucker: más si ven los sentimientos que uno des... -codazo por parte de Sam-... ¡AUCH!

Los demás presentes miraron a la chica y brindaron ánimos dando a entender que mi seria el único chico del mundo.

El dia prosiguió tranquilo y para ellos era un día de muchos descubrimientos uno de ellos eran el cambio de la chica. Esa tarde llego Robin quien se mostraba un tanto temeroso.

Cyborg: ¿como te fue en tu cita? -tono de burla-

Robin: ¡no fue una cita! ¬¬

Chico Bestia: si... claro -en burla-

Robin no continuó para luego darse una ducha sumamente relajante, en la cocina se encontraba Danny, Tucker, Sam y Starfire.

Danny: bueno supongo que debes esperar ¿no?

Starifre: ¿cuanto más? -triste-

Sam: has intentado dar celos... -mirándola-

Tucker: yo puedo hacer que Robin se ponga celoso...

Sam: que hay de tu novia -cruza sus brazos-

Tucker: cierto, no cuentes conmigo

Sam: mmm... -coloca un dedo en la barbilla-

Starifre: puedo usar a Danny para provocar celos -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam/Danny: ¡¿QUE?!

Starfire: es una buena idea ¿no?

Danny: bueno... -un tanto nervioso-

Sam: ... -suspira- creo que es buena idea...

Starfire: bien... entonces comenzamos mañana... -sonrie-

Tucker: espera pelirroja, mañana nosotros tenemos escuela... -mirando a Star-

Starfire: entonces ire con ustedes... -sonríe-

Sam: buena idea, supongo que pasaremos por ti -embosa una sonrisa-

Después de eso los tres chicos se despidieron de los demas, durante su camino a casa Danny y Sam venían en silencio, Tucker habia sido el primero en irse debido que vivía mas cerca.

Danny: estas bien.. -mirándola-

Sam: si -sonríe levemente-

Danny: no estas enojada ¿por lo que haré?

Sam: no, es una ayuda y estoy consciente de que no te gusta -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: cierto -sonríe-

Danny se acercó a Sam la tomo de la cintura y le brindó un beso corto, Sam solo pudo sentir aquellos labios tibios para luego abrazarlo con fuerza.

Sam: Danny... realmente... te amo -continuando abrazado-

Danny: yo tambien te amo Sam -sin sonltarla-

OoOoOoOo

Al día siguiente los integrantes se encontraban en la cocina, Starfire habia bajado mietras flotaba, ahora con un atuendo muy diferente que dejo perplejo a todos, mas al chico pelinegro del antifaz.

Robin: star... ¿a donde vas? -confundido-

Starfire: ire a la escuela con mis amigos Danny, Sam y Tucker -sonrie-

Cyborg: Star, tu eres una extraterrestre podrían asustarse -confundido-

Starfire: no lo creo...

No paso mucho cuando se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta haciendo asi que Star fuera abrir se percato de que era Danny, seguido de sus amigos.

Starfire: pasen amigos -sonrie-

Danny: vaya te ves bien -sonríe-

Robin: ustedes le metieron la idea a Starfire de ir a la "escuela" -un tanto molestó-

Danny: eh... no -mirando confundido-

Sam: ella misma accedió ¿verdad Starfire? -sonríe-

Starfire: si -embosando una sonrisa-

Robin: supongo que tendré que ir -serio-

Tucker: sabes pueden descubrirte -mirando confundido-

Robin: no importa...

Minutos más tardé...

Robin bajaba ahora de una forma diferente un traje de camisa de botones color blanca mientras un pantalon negro, usaba unos lentes color negro.

Robin: bien...

Cyborg: te ves bien

Chico Bestia: te ves genial hermano -sonríe-

Los tres Cazafantasmas quedaron un tanto pensativo ante la repentina cambio de vestimenta del chico, Starfire por su parte se encontraba un tanto enbobada por el cambio del chico aunque no lo hizo parecer debido al plan que llevaban con los Cazafantasmas.

Los chicos se encaminaron hacia la "escuela" mientras que los demas seguian en casa, Raven coemenzaba a recordad aquel libro en donde habia obtener una especie de conjuro, habia tenido problema en hacerlo, ya que se necesitaba de mucha energía.

Starfire y Robin miraron con sorpresa dicha instalación en donde mostró unos extensos pasillos en donde los presentes alumnos disfrutaban del convivió.

Una serie de miradas fueron puesta sobre Starfire, miro como los chicos del instituto no paraban de verla, esto hacia un tanto de molestia a Robin quien atraves de sus lentes oscuro podia dar una vista asesina.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando llegó quien se detuvo enfrente de Danny con un eje de molestia.

Paulina: Danny... ¿puedes contactar a Danny Phantom? -sonríe-

Danny: ¿para que Paulina? -confundido-

Paulina: ya que...

Paulina no dijo nada solo miro a Robin quien se encontraba a lado, Robin observaba a Starfire quien seguia caminando con Sam, mientras continuaban la mirada de los demas chicos en la chica pelirroja.

Paulina se acercó a Robin dispuesto a obtener el nombre del chico de lentes oscuros.

Paulina: hola, ¿como te llamas?

Robin miro con una gota de sudor y con nervios, sabia quien era pues un dia anterior aquella chica se habia abalanzado a abrazarlo.

Robin: este... bueno... -nerviso-

No paso mucho cuando Danny se le acercó al odio y medio susurrando habló.

Danny: dile un nombre no debe de saber el original -susurrando-

Robin: si... yo... este... soy Dick...

Paulina: ¿Dick? Bueno es un placer conocerte supongo que debes de ser el alumno de intercambio... -le toma de la mano- te guíare por todo el instituto -embosa una sonrisa-

Tucker: vaya que forma de conseguir una chica -sorprendido-

Danny: recuerda el plan Tucker.. tenemos que ayudar a Star -siguiendo a las chicas-

OoOoOoOo

Robin pasaba caminando mientras que la chica morena tomaba su brazo de una manera cariñosa, dando a entender que se sentia alegre cosa que Robin, tomo de aburrimiento.

Paulina: ahora dime Dick, ¿de donde eres? -embosa una sonrisa-

Dick: este bueno... -nervioso-

Quedó callado el motivó sus nervios y tambien al mirar a Starfire quien estaba conversandi con Danny de una severa forma provocativa.

Dick: me disculpas un momento -decia a Paulina, para dirigirse a Danny y Starfire-

Robin quedo enfrente de ambos chicos quien se veian un tanto felices cuando en eso habló.

Robin: ¿que esta oasando aqui? -sereno, ocultando sus celos-

Danny: invitaba a Starfire a The Natsy Burger -embosa una sonrisa- ¿verdad Star?

Starfire: si amigo Danny -sonriendo-

Robin pudo sentir una especie de molestia podia sentir una mala vibra provocándole aquella forma de ser.

Robin: Starfire ¿podemos hablar... a solas? -serio, mirando a Danny-

Starfire: esta bien...

Robin tomo la mano de la chica y la guió hasta estar alejado lo suficiente de los demás.

*P.O.V. Starfire*

Estaba emocionada, esperaba el momento en que el me dijera sus sentimientos, ya que el plan que habia tenido Sam habia sido buena, ya que tendría que besar a Danny cosa que no haría, no en estos momentos.

Robin: Starfire necesito decirte algo importante -sereno-

Starfire: esta bien dime -sonríe-

Esta ansiosa por sabero pero... ella... si ella... la chica conocida como Paulina apareció se llevó a Robin, lo habia tomado del antebrazo para luego alejarlo de mi.

Sentía una rabia pero tenía que continuar con el plan aunque costara mucho.

Caminé hasta los chicos quien se encontraban en la entrada de uno de los salones, pero... hubo algo que llamo la atención de todos. Una música comenzó a sonar.

Danny escuchó aquello para dirigirse al baño dejandome con Sam y Tucker, quien comenzaba a prepararse con equipo especial.

*Fin de P.O.V. Starfire*

Starfire: ¿que es lo que esta pasando? -confundida-

Sam: Ember McLain a aparecido -serena-

Starfire: ¿quien es ella? -confundida-

Tucker: una roquera que le gusta que la aclamen -sonríe- toma ponte esto -dandole unos comunicadores-

Starfire miro aquello para luego colocarselo en los oidos asi como hizo Sam y Tucker. Danny hizo su aparecion y ambos chiso lo siguieron. Mientras en donde estaba Robin quien no paraba de escuchar la voz de la chica hablar.

Cuando en eso notó su comunicador quien Starfire le hablaba ya que habia problemas.

OoOoOoOo

Admito que me estoy confundiendo.

Pero espero y si vaya bien.

Hades: la verdad no vas bien... -sarcasmo-

Yo: que haces aqui no espere verte hasta... mmm...

Hades: ... -suspira- olvida eso... soy Hades Yagami, novio de está chica -sonríe de lado-

Yo: no te iba a agregar a esto hasta que tuviera mi 10 fic ¬¬

Hades: cambio de planes -sonríe-

Hades es un personaje que acabo... bueno ya tiene mucho que lo invente, es novio original de mi Oc (Lakssy) su cabello negro, ojos grises oscuro, usa aretes en ambas orejas, usa un chaleco de mangas corta color blanco al igual que el pantalón, camisa y tenis son negros. Suele ser tímido en setimientos, pero es demasiado serio.

Pueden encontrar su verdadera imagen en mi pag de devianart.

.

Es ahí donde tengo las imagenes de este chico.

(En vida real si tengo no piensen mal, este viene siendo el Oc de mi novio xD)

Hades: bueno y cuando me agregas a una de tus historias -sereno-

Yo: hasta que tenga el decimo fic de verdades y reto edicion especial a seres cartoon -se tapa la boca- ... no hagan caso a mi boca... -nerviosa-

Hades: sigan con aquello quieren...

Yo: eres peor que Robin y Danny...

Robin/Danny: ¿YO QUE? -apareciendo de la nada-

Yo: este bueno... nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo cuidense y muchas gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

Una Alianza Más Fuerte.

Capítulo 5:

El encantamiento de una estrella pop (versión 2)

Danny habia salido en donde se encontraba Ember McLain quien se mostro flotando mientras sostenia su guitarra y ciento de adolescentes se encontraban aclamando su nombre.

Danny: acordamos que no volverias a cantar -lanza un rayo ectoplasmico-

Ember: pues hay cambio de planes chico mal vestido -sonríe malvadamente-

Ember miro con una sonrisa para luego poner su guitarra en una entonación en donde al tocarla unas ondas sonoras se crearon formandola como un enorme puño.

Tucker y Sam miraron aquello y sacando un arma pudieron lanzar aquellos rayos, pero tal parecia que Ember ya sentia aquellos ataques haciendo que utilizará nuevamente su guitarra provovando ondas sonoras.

Sam: rayos... -mirando aquellos-

Tucker: sigue siendo mas fuerte -mirando a Ember-

Sam: es por la gente que la aclama -mirando a los adolescentes-

No paso mucho cuando apareció Robin quien usando su garrocha habja intentado golpear a la chica de cabellera flameante.

Ember cubrió el ataque con su guitarra para luego mirar aquel chico enmascarado.

Ember: nuevo héroe... jajaja

Danny miro aquello y se disponia a atacar pero miro como aquella chica de cabellera flameante lanzó una serie de acordes estrellándo a Phantom contra un muro.

Robin le quedo de otra para luego lanzar una serie de ataques por medio de sus golpes aunque para la fantasma habia sido muy sencillo. La chica roquera lanzo una serie de ataques quien hizo que Robin saliera un poco alejado de la chica.

Starfire miro aquello para luego ayudarlo a elevarse, Ember miro aquello para idearse nuevamente lo que una ves paso con Danny y Sam.

Acomodo su guitarra en hechizos de amor, pero aun asi, pero por fortuna Starfire no podia escuchar aquella nota pues seguia utilizando aquellos comunicadores.

Sam miro aquello para luego nuevamente apuntar con su arma, por fortuna pudo darle a Ember, Tucker intentó absorber a Ember pero era demasiado alejada de donde se encontraba ella.

Robin miro aquello para tomar el termo y dirigirse hacia dicha fantasma pero esta ya venia venir aquello asi que dio un tremendo acorde creando una sonora ondas donde podian notarse una serie de corazones provocando que ambos chicos (Starfire y Robin) terminarán en el suelo habian recibido aquello.

Danny tomó el termo para luego lanzar un rayo para luego absorber a la chica roquera.

Starfire llego en donde estaba Robin quien levantaba un poco despues del dolor que habia estado. Danny se acercó a ambos chicos (Tucker y Sam) para verificar que estuvieran a salvo.

Danny: chicos, ¿se encuentra bien?

Sam: no entiendo porqhe ahora los fantasmas salen más a menudo -mirando a Danny-

Tucker: viejo, pense que tu cuidabas el portal en tu casa

Danny: si lo hago pero mis padres han estado experimentando y abren el portal -sereno-

No paso mucho cuando se escuchó a una Starfire gritar de una manera aterradora. Los chicos terminaron por acercarse a la chica quien se encontraba con Robin.

Sam: ¿que ocurre Starfire? -mirandola-

Starfire: Robin se a lastimado -señalando a Robin-

Robin: querida Starfire, necesito que nosotros estenos juntos -le toma la mano, embosa una sonrisa-

Tucker: supongo que el hechizo de Ember no se cancela -sorprendido-

Sam: entonces hay que sacarlo de aquello y Danny es momento de aquello -empujandolo-

Danny: pero..

Starifre quedó observando al chico enmascarado quien continuaba tomando la mano, en eso Sam miro aquello para luego hablar.

Sam: eh... Robin... si me permites a Starfire -la aleja del chico-

Starfire y Sam terminaron alejados de los chicos para asi poder conversar de una manera mas segura.

Sam: mira te explicaré lo que pasa, él no esta.. bien del todo esta hechizado por un poder fantasmal y la única cosa es besando a otro chico para que asi pueda salir de aquel hechizo -mirando a la pelirroja-

Starfire: entonces una ves que bese a alguien el saldrá de ese hechizo, bien, supongo que lo haré... solo que... ¿con quién?

Sam: es momento para hacerlo entrar en razón ósea besa a Danny -embosa una sonrisa-

Starfire quedo un tanto sorprendida ante el comentario de la chica gótica aunque para ellos habia sido el secreto para que Robin comenzará a tomarla en serio.

Danny poseía una conversación corta con Tucker pero algo habia salido mal al plan haciendo que terminaran por irse los jóvenes héroes y caza fantasma.

OoOoOoOo

La hora del almuerzo se hizo presente y con ellos a Robin mirando de una manera cariñosa a Starfire, aunque sus ojos se ocultaban detrás de aquellas gafas, la chica pelirroja podía sentir aquella mirada.

Estando al aire libre pudieron mirar a su alrededor como era la ciudad, hasta que un tema sale haciendo que se cumpla el cometido de la chica gótica y de la pelirroja.

Danny: Starfire, ¿podrias decirme de donde vienes? -sonríe-

Starfire: yo vengo de Tamaran -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: genial, sabes... me preguntaba si... ¿te gustaria ir conmigo al cine?

Robin: ¡¿QUEE?! ¡Starfire no aceptará! -molestó-

Starfire: vamos amigo Robin, Danny lo hace de una manera amable -sonríe-

Robin: pues me reuso a que vayas con él -molesto-

Starfire: pero Robin...

Robin: no estar eso es malo para ti -continúa celoso-

Danny: pero tú mismo dijiste que solo eran amigos observa

Danny jaló a Starfire para luego implantarle un enorme beso, cosa que molestó a Robin de una manera... que hizo que sacara su garrocha y le implantará una serie de golpes, por fortuna Danny miro aquello y comenzo a esquivarlo.

Starfire noto aquello para interponerse antes de que mas alumnos se percataran dr aquella pelea.

Starfire: ustedes dos compórtense -molesta-

Robin: entonces no vayas con el al cine -molesto-

Danny: la invitare cuantas veces quiera -molesto-

Robin: eso nunca... -molestó jala Starfire llevandosela-

Los demas quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción del chico para luego Danny mirara a Sam.

Danny: espero y esto salga lo calculado -embosa una risa nerviosa-

Sam: no importa solo espero y ellos dos no haga nada malo..

Tucker: aparte aun no se desvanece el hechizo sigue en aquel estado -mirando a los demas-

Danny: genial lo que me faltaba -fastidiado-

Sam: esperemos que en el transcurso de la semana él pueda salir de aquel hechizo...

Danny: espero... tengo que buscar una forma de ir a la dimensión de ellos en búsqueda de Dan... -sereno-

Los chicos quedaron pensando por un buen rato.

OoOoOoOo

Starfire y Robin habian llegado a casa, los demas miraron como ambos chicos se veian un tanto amoroso... mas por parte de Robin.

Esa misma noche en la cocina todos se encontraban cenando mientras que una Starfire comenzaba a sentirse incómoda por lo que pasaba con su amigo.

Chico Bestia: Robin, amigo, ¿que pasa contigo?

Robin: estoy enamorado de Star -embosa una sonrisa-

Cyborg: ya era hora que dijeras algo al respecto -sonrie-

Raven: ¿tu que dices Starfire?

Starfire: bueno...

Raven pudo notar algo en la chica pelirroja asi que ella se levanto de la silla e hizo una seña a Starfire para que la siguiera cosa que la pelirroja hizo para caminarse al pasillo.

Raven: dime que pasa realmente -serena-

Starfire: bueno... esta mañana un... fantasma ataco la escuela y Robin terminó siendo hechizado por aquella...

Raven: entiendo... -deduciendo- buscaré algo relacionado con aquello... -se va a su habitación-

Starfire: Raven...

Raven: ... -se detiene y la mira-

Starfire: gracias -embosa una sonrisa-

Raven continuo subiendo las escaleras, la pelirroja termino por regresar con los demás quien continuaban cenando tranquilamente.

OoOoOoOo

Habia pasado lo suficiente ya que Danny, Sam y Tucker hacias sus rutinas diarias pensando en lo que pudiera hacen para dirigirse a la otra dimensión.

Sam: deberiamos hablar con los observadores acerca de esto...

Danny: supongo que si -serio-

Tucker: ¿crees que te diran algo?

Danny: deberían

Los chicos llegaron en donde se hospedaba los titanes, una ves que ingresaron notaron todos en la sala muy tranquilo viendo televisión a excepcion de una chica de cabello violeta oscuro que en sus manos poseía un libro de conjuros.

Cyborg: vaya a que ae debe su visita -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: hemos traido armas especiales para ustedes -sonríe-

Danny coloco una bolsa en donde comenzo a sacar varios tipos de armas y algunos latigos especiales para cacería de fantasma.

Cyborg noto un arma que le habia gustado cosa que decidió tomarlo lo mismo paso con Chico Bestia, quien ahora podia notarse más asombrado.

Starfore tomo una pequeña arma muñequera como la que tenia Sam, se la colocó para luego sonreir.

Robin miro entre todas aquellas una garrocha donde podia mostrarse un pequeño computador.

Danny: bien... -mira a Raven- ... eh, no tomaras un arma

Raven: odio esos tipos de cosas -continúa leyendo-

Danny: bueno, cada uno de aquello posee diferente tipos de manejo, lo podrán usar mientras yo no este

Cyborg: ¿"no estés"? ¿A donde tienes pensando ir?

Danny: ire a la zona fantasma a hablar con los observadores -serio-

Robin: entonces tenemos que acompañarte -serio-

Danny: no ustedes se quedan aqui para que cuiden la ciudad junto con Tucker y Sam...

Dicho esto Danny salió en direccion a casa mientras que los presentes continuaban con la maravilla de aquellos artefactos.

OoOoOoOo

Se encontraban en el jardín donde Sam y Tucker colocaron unos carteles en donde darian al punto exacto.

Sam: bueno como todos deben de saber apuntar, sera bueno verlo dandole a estos carteles -sonríe-

Robin miro como Starfire tenia problemas al activar la muñequera para luego ayudarla.

Robin: bien supongo que con esto quedará verdad que si -embosa una sonrisa-

Starfire: si, gracias... -nerviosa-

Robin habia cambiado mucho aquel hechizo habia sido realmente pesado para el cosa que comenzaba a cambiar su caracter.

Raven leia mientras se encontraban con los demás en el jardín trasero.

Cyborg fue el primero y por fortuna pudo darle una serie de veces al cartel dandole por fortuna. Una vez que terminó dio su grito de victoria para luego acercarse a Tucker quien lo felicitó.

Esta vez le tocaba a Chico Bestia a él le habia tocando una severa dificultad debido a que nunca habían usado un arma, asi que,con los mismos entrenamientos de Tucker pudo dar unos cuantos disparos acertados en el cartel.

Sam se habia acercado a Robin donde le mostro una especie de saco de boxeo.

Sam: bueno supongo que ya sabes que hacer

Robin: si, pero quiero estar con Starfire -abraza a Starfire-

Sam: Robin, tienes que hacerlo... muchas vidas estan en tus manos -serena-

Robin: tienes razón... muchas vidas...-se separa y alza la mano con una voz de orgullo- y Starfire -la abraza otra ves-

Sam: rayos esto sera mas difícil -fastidiada-

Starfire: Robin dejame hacer esto... -tratando de quitárselo de encima-

Mientras que ellos continuaban asi los demas comenzaban a burlarse de una manera ... burlesca.

Sam: chicos ustedes deben de ir a buscar si hay espectros -serena-

Tucker: cierto, vamos Cyborg y Chico Bestia -se va-

Ambos se habian ido para luego continuar la pelea de un abrazo que Robin le brindaba a la chica de Tamaran.

Sin pensar dos veces Starfire le dio el beso al chico, este quedó en shock al sentir los labios de la tamaraneana para luego reaccionar a como solia ser antes.

Ambos se separaron, ambos observaban los opuestos pues si se miraban un sonrojo mas grande apareceria en sus mejillas.

Starfire: ¿te encuentras bien Robin? -lo mira-

Robin: si... -sin verla- ... gracias supongo -la mira le sonrie-

Sam y Raven observaron a la pareja para luego comenzar con lo que habían quedado pendiente.


	6. Chapter 6

Una Alianza Más Fuerte.

Capítulo 6:

Experimento.

Danny habia ido a la zona fantasma, durante su transcurso habia llegado en donde los observadores se encontraban, miro con sorpresa como el lugar se encontraba en silencio, para luego notar a una serie de observadores.

Observador 1: Danny Phantom, su ser del futuro a vuelto a provocar lios -sereno-

Observador 2: se le acusara por tales acciones

Danny: ¡esperen! He vinido aqui para que me den una forma de poder irme a otra dimension por Dan Phantom -sereno-

Observador 1: solo ella puede hacerlo

Danny: ¿ella?

Observador 2: ambos... son los verdaderos dueños del especio-tiempo

Danny: ¿quienes?

Observador 1: nadie sabe como llegar...

Danny quedo confundido no obtuvo respuesta a sus preguntas a si que se marchó rumbo hacia la zona de los humanos, pero antes habia decidido ir a visitar a Plasmius.

Una ves que atravesó aquel portal pudo darse cuentan como Plasmius poseía su laboratorio en completó desastres.

Danny: esto es una vida de soltero... -medio burlándose-

No paso mucho tiempo cuando algo habia atrapado a Phantom trataba de zafarse pero habia sido inutil habia terminado electrocutado para luego quedar en forma humano, en cuestión de segundos perdió el conocimiento.

Entre la oscuridad salio aquel villano conocido como Slade quien observo al chico de 17 años con una especie de tranquilidad.

Horas más tardé...

Danny comenzo a reaccionar y con ellos observo que se encontraba en un contenedor, en donde una vez Plasmius hacia copias de Phantom, pero esta ves enfrente de el miro a Slade, el sujeto de la mascara bicolor.

Danny: ¿tú? ¿Que me vas a hacer? -molesto, tratando de zafarse-

Slade: pronto lo veras... -voz tranquila-

Danny miro aquel hombre para luego notar a Plasmius en otro contenedor, Plasmius continuaba inconsciente en su estado humano.

Slade: ustedes son los únicos que puedes transformarse, una ves que los derrote podre derrotar a ese fantasma y gobernar ambos mundos -con una voz orgullosa-

Danny: hasta crees que podras derrotarme -molestó-

Slade lo miro para luego comenzar con lo que tenia pensando hacer.

OoOoOoOo

En un lugar muy remoto de toda la civilización, una pareja veia con una atención a dicho mundo quien se podia mostrar en completó caos.

Él: ambas dimensiones seran destruidas si no se regresa a tiempo -sereno-

Ella: aun asi los tiempod estan corto y no solo para ellos si no para el maestro del tiempo -tranquila-

Se muestra a Clockwork un tanto preocupado debido a que aun no regresa su báculo.

Él: la chica hrchicera aun no puede hacer aquel portal -serio-

Ella: le tomara tiempo en hacerlo

Ambos seres veian con severa precaución aquel enorme espejo quien se podia mostrar.

OoOoOoOo

Slade se acercó a un computador y comenzo a teclearlo Danny comenzó a sentir una fuerte descarga, quien provocaba un dolor tremendo intento transformarse pero habia sido inútil ya que dicha carga le era imposible hacerlo. Lo mismo paso con Plasmius quien hacia lo mismo intentando transformarse.

No paso mucho cuando algo comenzo a destruir el lugar, destruyendo ambos contenedores, Danny se transformó y voló debilmente saliendo de aquel lugar.

Plasmius solo cayó las heridas provocados por aquello habian sido muy dolorosas, Slade miro a los lado sin obtener vista de un oponente hasta que miro a una chica de 15 años de edad quien golpeo con fuerza. La joven de cabellera blanca y ojos verdosos se mostró tomando a Plasmius y saliendo de aquel lugar.

Danny habia salido a los jardines sentia como sus energías continuaban bajas aquellos electroshock habian provocado dicho estado.

Danny: demonios sera difícil llegar a Amity Park -voz débil-

Continuó su camino con paso lento pero habia sido sorprendido por la misma chica quien habia ido por Plasmius, quedó impactado viendo a la chica llegar.

Danny: Daniela -sorprendido-

Daniela: sorprendido -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: mucho...

Daniela tomo al chico y comenzo a elevarse llevandose a ambos hacia un sitio seguro.

Una ves que llegaron a un sitio seguro, Daniela dejó a Plasmius y comenzo a ayudarlo intentando obtener la reacción del hombre. Danny miro con un poco tranquilos.

Daniela: vaya forma de obtener y derrotar aquel sujeto -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: si, lose, es siempre, pero ahora tenemos un problema mas -sereno-

Daniela: ¿incluye a ese sujeto?

Danny: asi es, Dan Phantom a regresado y ahora se a llevado el báculo de Clockwork -sereno-

Daniela: ¿como fue posible?

Danny: supongo que el termo no resistió

Daniela: pero... ¿en donde se encuentra Dan?

Danny: en otra dimensión por ahora necesitó regresad a Amity Park -sereno-

OoOoOoOo

Nuevamente se muestran aquellos seres mirando a atraves de un espejo lo sucedido.

Él: supongo que nos necesitan -serio-

Ella: aun no, es muy temprano, aparte... -pasa su mano cambiando la vista del espejo-

En el espejo se mostró la dimensión en donde pertenecían los héroes conocidos como Teen Titans quien se mostraba a un Dan Phantom destruyendo la ciudad.

Ella: necesito que el continúe el futuro de Dan Phantom no durará... -serena-

Él: ¿que piensas hacer con él?

Ella: lo borraremos de una buena ves -con una leve sonrisa-

Él: interesante -sonríe-

OoOoOoOo

Danny se transformó en fantasma ahora ya recuperado seguido de Plasmius se encaminaron hasta la civilización ósea Amity Park.

Daniela: excelente ya encontramos la ciudad -embosa una sonrisa-

Plasmius: no puedo crees que un simple sujeto me haya derrotado -molesto-

Danny: por lo que me dijeron ese sujeto es bueno en muchos de los aspectos -sereno-

Daniela: bien supongo que ahora no se metera con nosotros -sonríe-

Después de aquello continuaron hasta que llegaron a Amity Park, por fortuna Plasmius se dirigió a una de sus mansiones seguida de Daniela quien se mostraba de una manera tranquila.

Danny llegó a la casa de Sam quien se encontraba de una manera de débil, ya que lo que había pasado hace unas horas habia hecho un problema de energía.

Danny miro a Sam se encontraba leyendo algo de lo ocurrido de como hacer o buscando información de dimensiones. Una ves que sintió la mirada del chico sonrió corrió rápido y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Sam: ¡Danny! -abrazandolo-

Danny: Sam, me da gusto verte -abrazandola-

Sam: ¿como te fue te dijeron algo? -lo mira-

Danny: bueno... hay seres quién pueden mandarlos a dimensiones aun asi no puedo descubrir quien es... -sereno-

Sam: no importa hay algo que tienes que saber -embosa una sonrisa-

OoOoOoOo

Con lo ocurrido con Danny y con lo ocurrido la pareja de super héroes, habia hecho que la chica pelinegra de ojos violeta comenzará a decirle lo que habia pasado.

Al escuchar lo sucedido pudo embosar una sonrisa.

Danny: ¿hablas en serio? -sorprendido-

Sam: si, si gustas mañana vamos para que estes más tranquilo

Danny: bien, entonces mañana -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny beso a la chica para luego transformarse e irse a casa.

OoOoOoOo

Lejos de aquel lugar el conocido Slade se encontraba molestó, sentia aquella ira, debido a que habian salido.

Continuó el camino hasta que pudo distinguir una pequeña ciudad en donde partiría en búsqueda de aquellos seres para destruirlos.


	7. Chapter 7

Una Alianza Más Fuerte.

Capítulo 7:

La batalla de los tiempos.

Otro día más en Amity Park, todos se encontraban reunidos, una ves que se reunieron la hechicera de ojos purpuras comenzó a hacer sus trabajo.

Un enorme vortice se creó Danny miro con una seriedad aquel portal mientras que los demás hacían lo mismo.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando se escuchó la voz de Slade en la mas alto del edificio en donde pudo sentir una tranquilidad.

Slade: interesante... es momento de regresar a casa -voz tranquila-

Robin miro con molestia aquel sujeto y comenzó a atacarlo, sentia un enorme rencor contra él, habia causado muchos tipos de problemas pero ahora había sido lo peor.

Los demás titanes se unieron dejando a los tres cazadores de fantasmas. Raven miro al oponente para luego hacer un movimiento para lanzarlo atraves del portal, haciendo asi que los demás pudieran seguirlo.

OoOoOoOo

Aquellos seres miraron con un asombro la batalla de cada héroe los habia impresionado.

Aun asi sus pensamientos fueron sacados al notar a ambos guardianes del especio-tiempo en aquel lugar.

Ella: entonces ustedes poseen una fe en ellos -mira el espejo-

Clockwork: si, créame que Danny Phantom y sus compañeros son excelentes héroes en su dimensión... son capaces de dar la vida por la seguridad de los demas -sereno, mirada baja-

Él: aunque ellos sean asi... no hay motivos para dejarlos en una sola dimension -sereno-

Paradox: ellos poseen habilidades, unidos podrían restaurar más que simples lineas del tiempo-espacio

Ambos superiores ss miraron por unos segundos quedando en reflexión en lo que habian dicho ambos guardianes acerca de los guerreros de cada dimensión.

Después de aquellos segundos en silencio se escuchó a Clockwork hablar.

Clockwork: ustedes deberían darle una segunda oportunidad a Dan Phantom

Él: a Dan Phantom sera castigado como se merece... -sereno-

Clockwork: deberian darle lo que él perdió... ahora que él permanece fuera de tiempo es solo un fantasma más... sigue siendo un héroe...

Ella: con que objeto mira la destrucción que a causado -cambia el espejo- piensas que un héroe es... destruir la ciudad y habitantes... -en tono de molestia-

Paradox: aunque estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, aun asi pienso que deberiamos darle una segunda oportunidad

Aquellos seres mostraron una seriedad ante aquellos sujetos pues al verlos pensar que Dan merecia otra oportunidad les habia resultado demasiado confuso haciendo asi que comenzarán a reflexionar.

OoOoOoOo

La ciudad se encontraba en completó desastre, los jovenes titanes se encontraban triste al mirar su ciudad en tan mal estado, Robin por su parte sentía una ira incontrolable provocando asi que dejara solo el equipo y saliera en búsqueda de aquel sujeto.

Danny se elevó un poco para ayudar al chico del antifaz pero antes le dedico una sonrisa a Sam, para luego hacer una seña con las manos a su amigo como si fuera una despedida.

Los demas decidieron continuar el encuentro con Slade quien se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

Slade miro la ciudad aun asi continuo los ataques en contra de aquellos héroes mientras que Cyborg le daba instrucciones a los dos jóvenes (Sam y Tucker) de refugiarse.

Raven utilizaba sus poderes diciendo en algunas ocasiones el conjuro de Azarath Minthroz zhintoz. Pudiendo asi lastimar en algunas ocasiones a Slade, los demas hacia su acto de presencia quien ayudaban a la chica gótica.

Aun asi fue imposble derrotarlo termino por desaparecer ante los ojos de los héroes.

Tucker y Sam corrian por las intensas calles destruidas buscando a Danny o alguien pero fue en vano, encontraban solo destrucción.

Sam: ¡rayos! No hay nada que se pueda hacer -mirando a su alrededor-

Entre las sombras se escucho la voz de Dan quien se mostraba de una manera fria.

Dan: bienvenidos a la dimension Jump City jajaja

Sam quedó sorprendida al igual que Tucker, no sabían como atacar algo en Dan habia cambiado. Pero aun asi provocaba que no se moviera de dichos movimientos.

OoOoOoOo

Robin y Phantom se encontraban corriendo, bueno Robin corría mientras que Phantom volaba, se detuvo en un seco observo a dirección contraria.

Danny: ¡Ey! ¡Robin! Encontre a nuestro enemigo -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny le tomo la mano y lo guio hacia dicho encuentro.

Una ves que llegaron notaron a Sam y Tucker de pie sin poderse mover en absoluto mientras que una energía verdosa los cubría por completo.

Danny: Sam, Tucker, ¡rayos! -molestó-

Robin: ¿en donde se encuentra ese sujeto? -sereno-

Entre las sombra se escuchó al fantasma con un aspecto de frialdad.

Dan: ingenioso ¿no?

Danny: te voy a destruir -molesto-

Dan: por favor -con sarcasmo- tú no tienes la fuerza suficiente

Danny: si, si la tengo

Danny se lanzo sobre Dan ambos fantasmas peleaban, pero algo habia salido mas Danny habia sido golpeado en el estomago para luego ser golpeado en la espalda haciendo que cayera al duro suelo.

Robin miro aquello y saco la garrocha que Phantom habia dado y comenzo en dirección de su oponente fantasma.

Dan esquivaba cada movimiento hasta que recibió una serie de golpes aun asi no se detuvo y se dirigió hacia Robin mientras sus manos emanaban aquella energía verdosa.

Dan: seres como ustedes son faciles de controlar -sonríe-

En un ataque desprevenido pudo lanzar un rayo ectoplasmico dando en el blanco y haciendo que Robin terminara alejandose un poco.

No paso mucho cuando los demás héroes llegaron Chico Bestia se transformó a un águila para asi atacar mientras que compañia usaban sus poderes.

Raven utilizaba aquella energía oscura mientras que Cyborg cambiaba su brazo a un rayo potente. Starfire voló hasta quedar enfrente de Robin intentando ayudarlo.

Pero fue en vano una serie dd villano aparecieron, los heroes se vieron en un problema mayor.

Danny miro con temor al notar a sus rivales espectrales unidos a su peor enemigo.

Dan: que tan fácil fue controlar a los malginos... -sonríe malvadamente-

Danny: ... -sereno-

Dan: vamos Danny, acaso no te lo advertí una ves -continua con la sonrisa-

Danny no le importó y observando a cada fantasma y villano comenzó a duplicarse en cuatro.

Los otros tres se encontraban en pelea, Sam y Tucker ayudaban a Phantom mientras que los superhéroes se encontraban peleando contra villanos.

Danny: esta ves tu dejaras de existir Dan... -sereno-

Ambos se acercaron dandose una serie de golpes, Danny habia mejorado sus movimientos de pela cuerpo a cuero haciendo que en algunas ocasiones Dan tuviera severos percances.

Dan termino por recibir un tremendo golpe en el pecho de parte de Danny haciendo que este terminará estrellándose contra un camión la explosión fue la iniciada miro con molestia esperando que el apareciera aun asi no lo hizo.

Sam y Tucker continuaban atacando y para variar aquellos fantasmas eran demasiados. Lo mismo ocurria con los héroes.

Danny se dirigió en ayudarlo pero fue demasiado tarde algo habia tomado su pie para luego lanzarlo lejos de los demás.

Robin miro aquello y decidió ayudarlo lanzando sus artefactos explosivos para asi obtener la atención del espectro.

Una ves que el espectro volteó le brindo una patada en el rostro haciendo que se alejara unos metros.

Danny se levantó con dificultad, miro con molestia a Dan para luego en sus manos se creará aquella energía verdosa.

Danny: no me rendire mientras sigas con vida -molesto-

Dan emboso una sonrisa dando a entender que el chico habia cambiado desde su ultima batalla.

Dan se apresuro con su clásica sonrisa mientras su lengua salia como si fuera una serpiente. Danny miro aquello y esquivo aquel ataque las manos de Dan mostraban las largas uñas dentro de los guantes negros.

Continuó la batalla cada uno de ellos daba su mejor esfuerzo, Robin miro como Danny peleaba pero a la ves tenia dificultad asi que decidió unirse a la batalla pero antes de hacerlo escuchó la voz de Starfire.

Starfire: Robin...

Robin: Star... tengo que ayudarlo... -se zafa y se aleja-

Starfire quedo sorprendida por aquello, Danny miraba con molestia esta ves se encontraba arrodillado las energías comenzaban a perder los ataques de Dan habian sido demasiado poderoso.

Dan: tu cambias, yo tambien cambio... -sonríe-

No paso mucho cuando nuevamente una explosión hizo que Dan tuviera la atención miro a su contrincante para darse cuenta de que era Robin.

Sam miro a Danny en aquel estado y se aproximó a él.

Sam: Danny... -preocupada-

Danny: estoy bien Sam, no te preocupes

Sam: necesitaré mas que, estoy bien, para creerte -preocupada-

Danny: ¡hug! Comprendo... aun asi tengo que detener a Dan -se levanta-

Sam: pero si estas herido

Danny no pudo contestar pues sus pasos se dirigía hacia donde estaban Robin y Dan quien continuaban aquel enfrentamiento.

Danny miro con un tanto de preocupació al chico del antifaz pensando hacerca de como dañarlo, ya que tenia pensado usar un ataque en contra de Dan.

No le quedó mas remedio que meterse en la batalla junto con Robin contra Dan Phantom.

Sam y Starfire continuaban los ataques a villanos y fantasmas esto mismo hacia los demas al mirar que eran demasiados villanos no le quedo de otra que pedir refuerzos y esos fueron los titanes del Este quien se presentaron en cuestión de minutos.

La batalla comenzo a complicarse cada uno se miraba a raíz de la eliminación contra una serie de villanos, aun asi no se rindieron en por nada en el mundo.

OoOoOoOo

Aquellos seres miraban como todos tenían problema.

Paradox: por favor ayuden a los jóvenes... -suplicando-

Ella: no, nosotros no interferimos... aun no -voz baja-

Clockwork: ustedes han visto la bondad de cada uno de ellos -sereno-

Él: aun asi no... -sereno-

Los seres mostrabab una seriedad al mirar aquel enfrentamiento no podian negar que la situación estaba en completa paranoias pero no podían interferir.

OoOoOoOo

Ambos héroes quien se encontraban peleando contra Dan terminaron siendo alejados derrotados por aquel hombre espectral.

Sam miro aquello, observo como Dan se disponia a lanzar un rayo ectoplasmico a ambos. Sin problema alguno corrio hacia el oponente para interponerse entre el rayo y ambos héroes.

Ella recibió aquel impactó en el estomago haciendo que terminará alejada un poco, Danny miro aquello para abrazar a la chica.

Robin noto eso mientras baja la mirada, Dan quedó sorprendido de una manera de shock.

Dan: no... -voz baja-

Los recuerdos de Dan se revivieron al mirar aquella escena.

 ***Flash Back***

 _¡_ _Danny!_

 _Danny miraba a todos lados hasta que la detect_ _ó_ _se encontraba en The Natsy Burger, parec_ _í_ _a triste algo no andaba bien con ella._

 _¡_ _Danny!_

 _La explosi_ _ó_ _n... vi morir a todos... y que hice yo... no pude... Fentom comenzo a ser consumido por la tristeza._

 _Pero..._ _¿_ _porque se separo de mi? Ambos sentiamos lo mismo por la misma mujer, sent_ _í_ _a el amor que sus padres y hermana le daba. Me sentia c_ _ó_ _modo con_ _é_ _l._

 _Pero... el quiso... comenc_ _é_ _a odiarlo por eso un ves que me retiro de su cuerpo._

 _¡_ _Danny!_

 _Aquel nombre que ella tantas veces dec_ _í_ _a para llamar mi atenci_ _ó_ _n... comenzaron a esfumarse._

 ***Fin Flash Back***

Danny poseía a Sam en brazos mientras que Dan no podia quitar aquella mirada de preocupació en la chica.

Como última alternativa decidió desaparecer de aquel lugar. Dejando a los villanos a merced de sus contrincantes.

Danny miro a Sam mientras lagrimas se creaban y recorrían por sus mejillas.

Danny: Sam... -preocupado-

No paso mucho tiempo cuando escucho la voz de Robin.

Robin: ella esta en un estado muy crítico, sigue con vida...

Danny: ¿puedes... curarla...?

OoOoOoOo

Los demas comenzaban a debilitarse eran demasiados, pero no paso mucho cuando poco a poco cada villano desapareció del lugar.

Cyborg: ¡sii! Hemos ganado -embosa una sonrisa-

Cada quien celebró pero no duro cuando llego Robin con una seriedad.

Robin: aun no ganamos, tenemos alguien herida y un psicópata a escapado... -sereno-

Raven: entonces hay que continuar buscando

Danny: no, yo buscaré otra forma ustedes encarganse de ella por favor... -sereno-

Tucker: viejo recuerda el tiene el báculo el puede ir al futuro aprender técnicas y regresar que no entiendes -mirando preocupado-

Danny: lose, por eso me enfrentare a él... solo -se aleja-

Tucker miró partir a su amigo que se encontraba molestó por lo ocurrido.

OoOoOoOo

En la cima de un edificio en completó destrucción se encontraban aquellos seres mirando con detenimiento cada movimiento de los jóvenes.

Ella: ... -serena, mira a Phantom-...

Él: crees que debemos seguir a él -mira a Phantom-

Ella: asi es, se que él... traera una alianza más... -serena-

Aquellos seres desaparecieron de aquel sitio.


	8. Chapter 8

Una Alianza Más Fuerte.

Capítulo 8:

Cuando todo termina bien

Dan se encontraba escondido sus pensamientos... sus sentimientos comenzaban a resurgir... queria sentir como antes no tener aquel sentimiento.

Pero no paso mucho su sentido fantasma se activo aquel humo rojizo se hizo presente para notar a Danny quien se mostraba cerca.

Dan no pensó dos veces y salió de su escondite sentia un odio enorme al saber que Sam solo lo protegio a él. Sentia aquella ira de lastimarlo por completo.

Danny miro con sorprensa a Dan quien habia aparecido para lanzarle un rayo ectoplasmico.

Dan: te voy a matar... por tu culpa... ella esta en mal estado -molesto-

Danny: por mi culpa... mira quien lo dice la persona quien me atacó... la persona que queria asesinarla en primer lugar -molesto-

Dan se apresuró con su clásica lengua de serpiente queria destrozar a Danny por hacer aquellos comentarios tan negativos.

En aquel tiempo Dan solo queria vivir, existir... pero ahora entendia muy bien lo que habia hecho estar encerrado tanto tiempo y recordar aquellos ojos violeta lo habian vuelto un sujeto de sentimientos a la chica que cuando era un adolescente sentia por aquella chica en secreto.

Danny continuó sus batalla contra Dan aun asi recordaba lo que este tipo habia hecho la destrucción de su familia al igual que su futuro. Pero ahora se encontraban ambos dispuesto a dar hasta la vida para poder saber quien seria quien estuviera ocupando su lugar.

La extensa batalla se llevo por horas, Danny habia caido arrodillado mientras se convertía en un humano.

Dan: ves... cuando uno es mitad humano las energías se agotan siendo un insignificante insecto -sereno-

No paso mucho cuando unos artefactos explosivos hizo su apto de presencia creando aquel humo verde que significaban que tenia material anti fantasma.

Danny miro como Dan habia sido golpeado y estrellado contra un muro busco con la mirada al creador para darse cuenta de que eran los chicos.

Tucker y Starfire se acercaron a Danny mientras que Robin miraba con cautela a su oponente.

Dan salio de aquel humo se veia molesto cuando en eso comenzo a utilizar los rayos ectoplasmico provocando que Robin esquivara.

Starfire noto aquello y utilizando su muñequera lanzo una serie de disparos.

Dan comenzo a molestarse asi que decidió usar la Ghostly Wail provocando que algunos edificio cayeran en escombros. Starfire y Robin esquivaban con rapidez aquellas piedras enormes.

Tucker alejo a Danny de dicha batalla. Para luego hacerlo reaccionar.

*sueños*

Danny se encontraba en un lugar oscuro...

No podia saber en que lugar se encontraba, solo... veia oscuridad.

Miro a Sam acostada mientras estaba conectada a aparatos quien daba sus vida.

Danny: ¡Sam!... -preocupado-

La culpa comenzo a llenarlo por completo al saber de no poderla defender de su peor enemigo de él mismo.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando comenzó a escuchar una serie de voces entre ellas una voz de una mujer.

Ella: has tenido mucho... no recuerdas nada... te hemos puesto a prueba durante mucho tiempo...

Danny comenzo a mirar cada cuadro que se mostraba desde la llegada y conocida cambio de apariencia de Sam con Maleza hasta la llegada del conocido rey vampiro fantasma.

Él: has demostrado ser un rey en muchas ocasiones...

Ella: has demostrado poder defender a tu familia y amigos...

Él: pero te falta aun mas... creemos que puedes superar tu última prueba...

Danny miro nuevamente a Sam quien continuaba en cama después de lo ocurrido.

Danny: ¿ustedes quienes son...? -serio-

Ella: nosotros... somos seres superiores... seres mas fuerte que todos en la existencia...

Él: pero eso no es importante ahora lo importante es de que regreses y enfrentes de una manera eficaz con ayuda de tu nuevos amigos... -sereno-

Danny miro como Robin continuaba la batalla seguido de Starfire.

Ella: se que podras y si lo hacer regresaras a tu mundo y Dan... nunca regresara

Dicho esto Danny cerro sus ojos con fuerza para luego abrirlo y notar a toquer de pie.

OoOoOoOo

Starfire habia recibido una serie de ataques haciendo que terminará en el suelo. Robin miro aquello ybse dirigió para guiarla a un lugar seguro.

Dan se disponia atacar a ambos chicos pero fue detenido un rayo habia atacado por la espalda. Se giro rápidamente para notar a Danny quien se encontraba de pie en transformado en modo fantasma.

Dan: piensas derrotarme... tu estado esta totalmente débil... -embosando una sonrisa-

Danny: no solo lo haré -lanza otro rayo-

Dan miro con molestia aquellos disparos se veian de una manera diferente aun asi Danny continuo dando aquellos extensos disparos, en un momento a otro Dan saco el báculo de Clockwork dando a entender que se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

Danny miro con cuidado se dividió en dos uno lo hizo intangible mientras que el otro se encontraba enfrente de Dan dispuesto a esperar cualquier ataque.

Dan: últimas palabras... -sonrie-

Danny: si... ya no tendras esto...

El segundo clon de Danny fue quien contestó mientras le quitaba el baculo a Dan mientras el que se encontraba enfrente habia sacado el termo.

Una ves que Dan termino el el termo el clon desapareció dejando caer el báculo mientras que Phantom el original se transformaba en humano.

Tucker se aproximó a ayudarlo para luego Danny accediera, observó hacia enfrente en donde e encontraba Robin quien ayudaba a Starfire.

Danny le sonrió a Robin de una manera sincera el habia sido ayudado por sus nuevos compañeros.

Clockwork hizo su aparición esta ves tomo el báculo Robin miro con sorpresa y se disponía a atacar cuando en eso escucho hablar a Clockwork.

Clockwork: han hecho un buen trabajo Danny Phantom -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: es parte de nuestro trabajo -sonríe-

No paso mucho cuando apareció Paradox seguido de aquella mujer que en el pasado era conocido como Destiny.

Paradox: nuestros maestros quieren que tu y tus amigos regresen a su dimensión

Destiny: no queremos que haya mas problemas en las dimensiones espacoo-tiempo -sonríe-

Danny: tú... yo te he visto a ti antes -sorprendido-

Clockwork: eso es lo demenos por ahora ustedes regresaran

No paso mucho cuando se escucho a Starfire hablar.

Starfire: ellos... no pueden quedarse mas tiempo su amiga se encuentra descansando... -preocupada-

Clockwork miro a la chica pelirroja para luego notar como Danny Phantom se veia decidió a esperar a que la chica de,ojos violetas despertará, de aquel sueño que habia caido.

Clockwork seguido de Paradox y Destiny observaron la escena para luego mostrar una leve sonrisa.

Paradox dio unos severos golpes en el suelo para que los tres (Paradox, Clockwork y Destiny) desaparecieran de aquel lugar.

OoOoOoOo

Los días se habian puesto tranquilos y con ellos una nueva celebración el motivó el compleaños de cierta chica gótica de ojos violeta.

Ella se encontraba un tanto feliz, sus heridas aun continuaban vivas aun asi no contuvo la alegría.

Tucker: chicos miren lo que Cyborg y yo henos creado -mostrando un mini comunicador-

Robin: ¿crees que podremos usarlo?

Tucker: si, con ayuda de Clockwork y Paradox creamos este comunicado -sonrie-

El lider titan tomo uno mientras que Tucker le daba el segundo a su amigo quien se encontraba con ahora su novia Sam.

OoOoOoOo

Mientras que ellos continuaban en aquel lugar ambos seres se encontraban observando con atencion, mientras que detras de ellos se encontraba aquel termo en donde ahora poseía a Dan Phantom.

Ella: fue buena idea, aunque combinar ambos mundos es demasiado -seria-

Clockwork: deberian darle una oportunidad a tenido muchas pruebas

Después de aquello ambos seres accedieron aunque dejando a ambos maestros del tiempo y espacio.


End file.
